


#HenrayWeek

by dissonancce



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissonancce/pseuds/dissonancce
Summary: Conjunto de cinco One-Shots escritos para la semana Henray, en Wattpad. Todos con una trama diferente, pero girando entorno a la pareja Henray.
Relationships: Henry Hart/Ray Manchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Superhéroes. +18

**Author's Note:**

> Henry Danger NO me pertenece, yo únicamente uso a sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

"La temperatura subirá hasta que no les quede más opción que deshacerse de sus trajes" Eso había dicho el malo, por decirlo de alguna forma, antes de encerrarlos en una habitación, algo así como un elevador falso.

Kid Danger trataba, una y otra vez, de abrir la puerta a golpes, pero parecía que esto solo aumentaba la calefacción, la cual era, sin lugar a dudas, embriagadora. Una situación bastante critica, a su parecer, porque no encontraba salida alguna.

"Deja de hacer eso, Kid. Hace más calor" Capitán Man, un hombre cuarentón que también era superhéroe, se encontraba junto a él en el elevador. Ambos estaban en una mala posición, teniendo en cuenta que no sabían la identidad del otro; tampoco querían revelarla, por simple protección. No le agradaba ese hombre, porque era creído, patán y bastante petulante; aun así, llámenlo destino, siempre se lo encontraba como un piojo en cabello de niño de prescolar.

"Deberías tratar de hacer algo. Solo te sentaste ahí" Gruñó, furioso, viendo como Capitán Man, simplemente, tomaba asiento en el suelo, recostado a una de las paredes. Parecía exhausto, y se notaba que tenía calor por las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su rostro.

"Tarde o temprano nos sacará alguien" De eso no había duda, ya Kid le había dicho a su fiel amiga que estaba en una misión fea, y que necesitaría ayuda. Le quitaron el intercomunicador antes de caer en ese agujero.

"Sí, pero podemos morir de asfixia" También dándose por vencido, se sentó frente a este, desajustando un poco el cuello de su traje. "Qué puto calor"

"Eh" El mayor lo señaló con un dedo. "Nada de groserías, somos héroes" Kid rodó los ojos.

"Deberías retirarte anciano" Capitán Man no lucía ni mínimamente afectado.

"Que sepas que, a mi edad, tengo muchas pretendientes" Y de nuevo con ese ego tan alto que le castraba. No se pondría a discutir con un hombre en sus cuarenta, ya era bastante molesto tener que aguantar el calor.

El calor aumentaba, lo sentía, y aquel traje apretado se sentía pegar como una segunda piel, a la primera, mientras jadeaba, deseando más que nunca el sabor del agua. Nunca fue fanático de esta, era simple y sin sabor, pero sentía que una gota le devolvería la vida. Miró, con algo de desagrado, como el hombre frente a él se desabrochaba unos botones de su traje.

"Parece no hacer solo calor" Esa voz gruesa lo hizo salir del sueño en el que caía por el clima, observando, sin querer hacerlo, la entrepierna de Capitán Man, y dándose cuenta de que aquello no podía lucir peor.

"Carajo" Al parecer, no solo había calor en ese cuarto; porque, sino, no se explicaba porque a un hombre de cuarenta aún se le paraba. "Debes estar bromeando" Gimió, desabrochando igual un poco su traje, en la parte superior. No había problema si seguía con su máscara, ¿no?

"De repente te veo atractivo, Kid" El chico lo miró como si estuviera loco. Lo que no dijo Capitán Man es que siempre lo había visto demasiado atractivo para ser un hombre, pero con el afrodisiaco que sentía calar en su sistema, era inevitable no querer comerlo.

"Eres muy viejo para mí"

"Tengo treinta y tres, niñato" Frunció el ceño.

"Y no soy gay" Eso era una mentira: Kid Danger era gay, porque estaba locamente obsesionado y enamorado de un hombre mayor que no le daba ni la hora, su jefe, Ray Manchester. Siempre lo observaba más de lo ético, y no podía evitar desear estar más de cuatro horas en horario laboral para seguir alimentando su puberta mente con la imagen de un hombre maduro y atractivo.

"¿Y no te da curiosidad?" Era patético que un hombre de su edad, y con su atractivo, estuviese casi rogando por un chico que, seguramente, tendría diez años menos, tal vez más. ¿Era mayor de edad? Oh, Glorioso, esperaba que sí, porque había dado más pajas en su honor que a cualquier mujer de alguna revista.

"... No" ¿Por qué lo dudo?

Vio como el descarado adulto bajaba por todo su traje, hasta su entrepierna bastante grande para ser real a los ojos del menor; este señor, don, vejestorio estaba provocándolo, metiéndose la mano por los pantalones ajustados, y bajándolos un poco.

"¡Satán, no quiero ver eso!" Pero por qué mierda seguía mirándole la entrepierna.

Capitán Man lo notó, y sin importarle siquiera que ese lugar pudiese tener cámaras, se removió un poco, bajando su pantalón, y sacando su imponente pene de entre su bóxer. Grande de longitud y grosor, de un color algo bronceado y con la punta roja y brillosa; ni hablar de lo rodeado que lucía de venas.

Kid sintió que se mojaba con ello, si fuese mujer, ya lo estaría de seguro. Cerró sus piernas, escondiendo su propia erección, y bajó la mirada, rojo. No, no, no debía serle infiel a sus sentimientos hacia Ray, pero se sentía tan curioso que era difícil evitarlo. No había tenido sexo jamás, se guardaba para un hombre especial, pero ese imponente pene le hacía olvidar por completo sus juicios.

"Si quieres puedes tocarlo" Aunque su voz era segura, se sentía un manojo de nervios. Nunca se había ofrecido de esa forma a otro hombre, menos a un chico menor. Pero Kid Danger era su fantasía, y por eso siempre estaba buscándolo.

Kid no decía nada, rogando al cielo que llegaran sus amigos y lo sacaran de esa situación. Más, el calor y el afrodisiaco, estaba calando también en él, nublando su juicio, sus valores y sus ganas de guardar su deseo sexual para el indicado.

El chico, frustrado a más no poder, gateó a donde estaba el hombre, metiéndose entre sus piernas. Capitán Man se ahogó, reteniendo el aire. ¡No pensó llegar tan lejos! El chico parecía dócil, completamente diferente al Kid Danger que siempre le hacía mala cara.

"K..."

"Cállate o no continuo" Bien, ahí estaba.

Se calló, porque deseaba mucho eso. Kid estiró su mano hasta acariciar con vergüenza la punta de este, húmeda y dura. Tragó. Nunca había tocado otro pene además del propio, y sentía que la timidez crecía cada que sus dedos masajeaban la punta de la polla, y bajaban, recorriendo cada vena irregularmente hinchada, hasta perderse en las bolas con pelos negros del hombre.

¡Un hombre! ¡De cuarenta! Treinta y tres, dijo... La misma edad que su crush. Si lo pensaba así, tal vez pudiese evitar que su mente se sintiera tan culpable. Miró a Capitán Man, encontrándose con esos ojos azules llenos de diluvios lascivos.

No se dio cuenta, pero este lo tomó de las mejillas, uniendo sus labios en un feroz beso. El menor se sintió asustado. Claro que había besado, pero a chicas para aparentar su homosexualidad. ¡Nunca a un hombre! Menos cuando sentía los duros y agresivos que eran sus labios, la barba casi invisible de su quijada cuadrada, y sus dientes agarrándole los labios, succionándolos por separado, y volviendo a encajarlos.

Era demasiado ardiente.

Se separó unos segundos, empujándolo para poder respirar, pero el mayor, completamente ido, bajó por su cuello, mordiendo este una y otra vez, succionando su piel. Parecía desesperado. ¿Hace cuánto no tenía sexo? Para él, los adultos de verdad (no un chico en sus veinte) tenían sexo casi todo el tiempo.

"¡Au! ¡Duele, duele!" Trató de separarlo de su cuello, cuando sintió unas leves gotas brotar de su cuello. ¿Lo había hecho sangrar? El mayor lamió la gota que cayó por su cuello, succionándola con deseo. "¿Qué eres? ¿Un puto vampiro?" Además de tener súper fuerza, porque por más que tratara, no podía separar a ese enorme hombre de su cuello.

"¿Sabes algo?" Lo tiró al suelo, haciendo que su espalda golpeara con este. Iba a replicar, pero Capitán Man se metió entre sus piernas, presionando su hinchada polla en el trasero del chico. Soltó un gemido. "Siempre me seduces con tu mirada de cordero y tu trasero voluminoso" ¿Qué decía? El mayor se agachó hasta él, tomándolo del cabello y tirando de este hacía atrás. Los ojos de este estaban perdidos, inundados por completo de lujuria rebosante. "Te he querido follar desde siempre, enseñarte a lo que te atienes siendo un héroe" Volvió a presionar su pene entre las nalgas del chico. "El mundo de los adultos no es tan lindo como crees, Kid Danger"

Se sentía genuinamente asustado, y excitado por partes iguales.

El mayor le bajó los pantalones, desesperado, dejándolos colgar en una de sus piernas aun con las botas del traje. Volvió a meterse entre sus piernas, y acarició con esas enormes y varoniles manos el pene adolorido de Kid, haciéndolo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Lo masturbaba rápido, feroz, sentía toda esa lujuria malsana nacer del mayor y desbordar debido al calor y al afrodisiaco. Kid sentía también que su juicio se nublaba, incapaz de separarlo, porque, ¿para qué mentir? Se sentía bien tener a un semental salvaje encima suyo, queriendo penetrarlo tan duro que viera las estrellas.

Se acercó de nuevo a los labios del chico, y los unió, saboreando la dulce saliva que se desprendía de ellos con rapidez, cada que aumentaba la fuerza de su masturbación. Lamió los belfos una vez más, y con su pulgar recorrió los labios hinchados del chico, tomando parte de la saliva.

Bajó su mano hasta las nalgas de Kid, y se abrió paso entre estas, acariciando con sus dedos el trozo de carne que deseaba abrirse ante él.

"E-Espera" El chico pareció caer en cuenta de algo. El mayor gruñó, indispuesto a detenerse. "Y-yo soy virgen... No seas duro" Eso era una clara invitación a no detenerse, y, además, la idea de ser la primera persona del chico no hacía más que inflarle ese orgullo de macho.

"No lo seré" Besó su mejilla, aunque no podía prometerlo del todo.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos, ensalivado. Lo escuchó chillar, algo femenino. Solo sonrió, incrustando más su dedo, hasta que comenzó a masajear aquel aro, para acomodarlo lo suficiente. No era por ser pomposo, pero su pene era muy grande y seguramente necesitaría una buena mano para no lastimarlo tanto.

Otro dedo pasó por el lugar, y ambos comenzaron a juguetear, abriéndose y cerrándose. Kid gemía, esta vez más gustoso, completamente relajado ante el placer. Se había masturbado analmente un par de veces, y descubrió lo bien que le iba con su próstata, llegando a eyacular solo masajeándose una y otra vez.

"Oh, Dios" Otro dedo entró, y arqueó su espalda cuando Capitán Man tocó su punto dulce. Ya no solo la temperatura exterior estaba caliente, su propio cuerpo se sentía como el infierno, y su pene estaba demasiado duro, demasiado necesitado. Buscó con sus caderas masajear su pene con algún roce, y este se lo llevó el vientre del mayor, duro cual roca. "Uf" Jadeó.

"Eres..." Sacó los dedos, acariciando un poco el pene de Kid. Este iba a venirse en cualquier momento, y no era de menos. Le besó la barbilla, subiendo a los labios, y sostuvo con su mano su polla, acercándola al ano del chico. "Tan lascivo"

Comenzó a entrar, abriendo el interior de Kid poco a poco. El chico gimió, ronco y fuerte, arqueando su espalda y temblando. Se sentía extraño, doloroso, pero igualmente fascinante. Deseaba poder empezar a enloquecer de placer, y mandó al demonio por completo la imagen de su jefe, decidiendo que Capitán Man sería su fantasía ese día. Se deleitó con los ojos azules, aun nublados.

El mayor entró de golpe al ver los ojitos de cordero del menor, y soltando un gruñido animal mientras arañaba la cintura del chico, frustrado. Un hombre mayor frustrado porque no podía simplemente abandonar la caridad y darse placer con el cuerpo de un chico más joven. Se sentía, ciertamente, como uno de sus amigos que buscaban chicas recién salidas del colegio, cumplidas de mayoría de edad, para sentirse más joven.

Él no se sentía más joven, se sentía más hombre.

Se sentía completo.

Volvió a lamer la mordida profunda que le dejó en el cuello, succionando para dejar un chupetón, además. El chico temblaba bajo su cuerpo, se sostenía del suelo, enterrando casi sus uñas allí. Sus ojitos estaban desorbitados, perdidos en lo más profundo de su mente. Comenzó a moverse, escuchándolo gemir más fuerte.

Sus bolas chocaban con las nalgas de Kid, y sentía su sueño más profundo cumplirse, aquel donde se follaba al chico que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo tomó de la barbilla, para perderse en sus ojitos, y volver a besarle los labios.

Kid sentía que su mundo daba vueltas, ya no era solo el calor, era la excitación, era Capitán Man golpeando en su próstata hasta hacerlo llorar de placer, era su cuerpo respondiendo por si solo al de otra persona que no conocía de más que lo que veían en sus peleas, donde siempre coincidían. Claro, Kid Danger no sabía que Capitán Man siempre hacía lo posible para poder verlo.

Se besaron nuevamente, mientras las estocadas aumentaban, y ambos soltaban gemidos fuertes dignos de una porno. No les sorprendería que el lugar tuviera cámaras y ese acto pornográfico anduviera por la web al día siguiente.

_Superhéroe se coge a su compañero en un cuarto sin salida_. Ese seguramente sería un título que vendería. Él compraría esa porno, se la jalaría con ella cuando no pudiese ver a Kid.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó al chico, observando qué tan fácil sería quitarle la máscara. Quería saber quién era, quería poder hacer eso siempre con él y no esperar a una situación como esa. Quería... Salir con él, llevarlo a su capicueva y follarlo en su cama como se debía.

"N-nuestras identidades son secretas..." Gimió, pero la verdad es que también se moría por saber quién era el contrario, porque ese deseo tan fuerte que daba con cada embestida le hacía llorar de placer.

"Quiero volver a estar así contigo" Se atrevió a decir, uniendo su frente a la contraria. Tan tentador quitarle la máscara.

Entonces, se escuchó un sonido, como si las puertas de ese lugar estuvieran abriéndose. Ambos se separaron como si quemaran, recibiendo el frescor de afuera mientras iban abriendo las puertas. Se colocaron los pantalones como pudieron, acomodándose, casi acelerados.

Al abrirse, Capitán Man salió corriendo de allí, sin despedirse siquiera.

"¡Hen-... Digo, Kid Danger" Su amiga, Charlotte, entro por la puerta. Por fin había llegado, localizando a penas ese lugar. "¿Estás bien?" El chico estaba acomodándose la ropa, su erección había mermado, pero se sentía con semen por todos lados, y sudoroso.

"Chicos, a que no adivinan a quién vi" Jasper entró, corriendo. "Capitán Man estaba corriendo, y entre sus piernas ¡una cosota!" Charlotte entonces supo que ocurrió. 


	2. Basorexia. +18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basorexia: La basorexia es una parafilia (que significa un comportamiento de índole sexual) que detona las repentinas ganas de besar a una persona. El deseo es tan fuerte que incluso puede generar un orgasmo.

Basorexia.

Una palabra poco común que cupo en su vocabulario desde pequeño, desde que, cuando tuvo consciencia, sus ojos se dirigían sin poder evitarlo a los labios de las personas. Desde esa edad creyó que era normal, las personas al ver a otras siempre observaban algo de ellas, ¿no? Desde la frente, los ojos, la nariz... Pero él miraba los labios de una forma casi necesitada.

Después creció, y a los quince, miró porno con su mejor amigo por primera vez. Él se fijaba, seguramente, en las tetas de la mujer, en su vagina, en todo lo que conllevaba un acto carnal.

Henry no. Sus ojos buscaban en las imágenes de la pantalla los labios de los protagonistas. Mientras su amigo llegaba al clímax por ver penetración tras penetración; él llegó a este al imaginar los labios del actor. Eran carnosos, se veían suaves, y la barba solo mejoraba la idea de la sensación.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que, tal vez, estaba enfermo.

Su psicóloga, la señora Mars, solo lo consolaba diciendo que no había nada de malo, pues todos experimentaban deseos sexuales de diferente forma. Pero Henry se sentía culpable de no poder ser como otros, de desear tanto los labios de otra persona, que podía simplemente llegar al orgasmo cuando sentía esas mariposas en el estómago.

Aun así, nunca dio su primer beso.

Mientras que, para algunos, la virginidad era lo más importante; para él, los labios vírgenes lo eran más. Había tenido sexo con hombres y con mujeres, por simple aparentar. Aquellos que tuviesen esos labios que podría mirar una y otra vez, mientras se limitaba a no unirlos.

Guardaba sus labios para alguien que deseara tanto, que le fuese imposible mantener sus manos lejos.

No creyó que esa persona fuese su estúpido nuevo maestro de cálculo, en su último año de escuela. Un hombre prepotente, serio pero juguetón con las alumnas, y que parecía un completo casanova. De los peores. Y, aun así, Henry no podía apartar sus ojos de los labios de ese imponente hombre. Eran... Perfectos.

Admitía casi con humillación, como se quedaba viéndolo hablar y divagar en clase, mientras explicaba inecuaciones. Veía a la perfección como se humectaba los labios con la punta de su lengua, como sus dientes perfectamente puestos se mostraban bajo esos belfos carnosos.

Y así, más de una vez, terminó en el baño, masturbándose con la viva imagen de su profesor.

¿Por qué no podía ser con un alumno como cualquier otro? ¿Por qué no podía ser con alguien menos heterosexual? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el anormal que deseaba atacar al maestro para así entregarle su preciado primer beso?

El deseo era más fuerte que cualquier otro que hubiese sentido. Entre más cerca estaba del maestro Ray, su cuerpo, simplemente, deseaba saltarle encima sin poder evitarlo.

"Henry" Levantó la mirada de su ensalada de papa, que ahora parecía vomito mezclado con el resto del almuerzo nefasto de la cafetería.

"¿Qué decías, Charlotte?" Su amiga ladeó el rostro, preocupada. Henry estaba más distraído que de costumbre, y cada vez parecía más constipado por alguna razón.

"Te decía que me hicieras un favor"

"Claro"

"Necesito que, a la salida, vayas a la sala de maestros y me recojas un libro de texto" Henry no preguntó más, haciendo un ademán de haberla escuchado. La morocha suspiró, rendida. Su amigo estaba cada vez más perdido, y sentía que no había nada por hacer.

Al finalizar las clases, Henry recordó que debía ir a la sala de maestros, la cual, debido a la hora, estaba vacía. Eso era lo mejor, lo que menos quería era tener que encontrase con el maestro, con su aparentemente deseo sexual, incitador de este.

Entró, caminando por los asientos hasta encontrar los lockers, donde únicamente los prefectos tenían derecho a entrar. Charlotte era una, y le había dado la llave para que pudiese recoger el libro de texto.

Abrió este, y sacó el libro.

"¿Qué hace aquí, señor Hart?" Se congeló al escuchar esa voz. ¿Su suerte podía ser peor? No, seguramente no. Giró, en cámara lenta, como si se tratase de una película de terror, encontrándose con el hombre que le había quitado el sueño.

Estaba cruzado de brazos, marcando su esbelto y grande cuerpo. Eso era lo de menos para Henry. Miró los labios, inevitablemente, encontrándolos con una mueca de fastidio. Sí, ese hombre odiaba a cualquiera que no fuera una mujer, y cuanto deseaba ser una sexy colegiala para que lo aceptara.

Tragó, grueso, humectando su garganta seca.

"¿No me escuchó?" ¿Por qué tenía que ser un patán? Su tono era fastidiado, casi iracundo. Y Henry no tenía ni idea del por qué la cogió contra él. ¿Lo había visto comiéndoselo con la mirada? Oh, qué vergüenza.

"V-vine por un libro de Charlotte" Retiró su mirada, su corazón latía a mil, y sus labios hormigueaban de solo pensar en unirlos con los perfectos de Ray Manchester. Quería huir de ahí e ir al baño de siempre a hacerse una paja, porque así se resumía su último año de escuela. Pero sus piernas parecían pegadas al suelo, pues no logró moverlas ni un poco.

"Míreme cuando le hablo" De hacerlo...

Con temor, levantó su mirada, poco a poco. Trataba de no enfocar al hombre, pero sus ojos traicioneros terminaron por recorrerle el rostro, hasta terminar en los labios. Henry babeó, inevitablemente. Su corazón saltaba, sus piernas por fin se movieron. Gimió casi como una perra en celo, y sin importarle ya nada, con la mirada dilatada, se tiró encima del hombre, uniéndose a sus labios.

¡Se sentía tan bien! Mejor de lo que imaginó, en cualquier caso. Sus labios hormigueaban, su corazón deseaba salir expuesto de su cuerpo, y sus brazos se enredaron en el rígido cuerpo del hombre, que estaba completamente impactado con lo que ocurría.

Lamió sus labios, pasando la punta de su lengua por los belfos contrarios, y abriéndolos en un descuido. Comenzó, con toda la nula experiencia que tenía, a mover su rostro, encajar sus belfos, succionar los otros queriendo arrancarlos del bello rostro. Abrió su boca, ladeó su cabeza, y los juntó aún más.

Sentía que se iba a venir de solo un beso, y vaya que se sentía perfecto. Tal vez no como el soñado que deseaba, siendo ambos quienes pusieran de su parte, pero no dejaba de ser una situación cautivadora.

Entonces, el mayor lo tiró, alejándolo con fuerza de él, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Henry jadeó al separarse, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, aun gimiendo.

"¡¿Qué cree que hace?!"

Lo que más le sorprendió fue la cara del chico, completamente roja, sudorosa, con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos brillosos. Los labios hinchados, sus piernas en el suelo temblando, y sus manos acariciándose con disimulo, con dolor.

Lo escuchó gemir, fuerte, con lascivia, antes de verlo mojar su entrepierna, con lo que seguro era semen. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, un estudiante se había lanzado encima de él, y ahora parecía estar teniendo un orgasmo sin necesidad siquiera de tocarse. Era... Excitante ni cuanto menos, le elevaba el ego de macho pensar que provocó esa reacción en el chico.

Pero estaba mal, él era heterosexual. Mas el chico no era feo, y no podía negarse a admitir que, en esa posición, lo veía más irresistible.

Aun así, salió de allí, tirando algunas sillas a su paso, y dejando al chico acelerado en el suelo.

**.:.**

"¿Por qué el maestro Manchester parece evitarte como a una plaga?" Habló su amigo, Jasper, mientras ambos caminaban por el patio principal. Henry no entendía la pregunta, había saciado su deseo, y, así mismo, parado las pajas en el baño. Claro, aun podía querer besarlo, pero el control se había vuelto parte de él.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque te mira mucho, de mala forma, y cada que nos encontramos con él, parece huir" Bueno, no lo culpaba. Un estudiante, mucho menor que él, lo había besado, además de eyacular mientras tenía la ardiente sensación en sus labios. "¿Le hiciste algo?" Su amigo era, seguramente, su mayor confidente. Él sabía todo de Henry, desde su obsesión con los labios de las personas, hasta su interés por el maestro. Después de todo, Jasper fue quién lo ayudó mucho tiempo a masturbarse. Normal, ¿no? Eran amigos.

"Lo besé" Jasper hizo una perfecta 'o' con sus labios, sin mostrar asco, repulsión y ni siquiera, alguna pizca de impacto. Por eso lo quería tanto, podía decirle fácilmente que había tirado con un hombre o con una mujer, y él solo le trataría como un amigo.

"Eso explica muchas cosas" Ambos se sentaron en unas mesas que había en el patio. Henry, sin poder evitarlo, miró en dirección al maestro Manchester, que retiró su mirada de inmediato al toparse con la propia. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Nunca había besado? Dudaba que fuera la primera vez que besaba a un estudiante, pero tal vez era porque, evidentemente, era hombre, y eso molestaba a cualquier heterosexual como ese. "¿Y qué tal se sintió?" Su amigo le sonrió, como una vieja maruja.

"Increíble" Lamió sus labios. "Sentí que me derretía. En realidad, eyaculé frente a él" Jasper soltó una gran risa.

"Joder, traumaste al pobre hombre" Decía con burla. "¿Y qué? ¿Está bueno?"

"¿Qué? No sé. Solo lo besé. Solo quería sus labios"

"Eso es malo"

"¿Por qué?" Henry, con disimulo, miró al maestro, quién volvió posar sus ojos en ellos. ¿Qué le pasaba? No iba a actuar como una colegiala con su primer beso, seguramente Ray pensaba que lo iba a hacer.

"Le gustas" El muchacho vio a Jasper casi con impacto, para después reír demasiado fuerte y fingido.

"¿Qué dices, hermano? Ese hombre es hetero" Jasper ladeó el rostro.

"¿Y? Te sigue a todos lados, no deja de asesinarme con la mirada, y parece una novia tóxica. Además, eres lindo, muy twink, y eso les gusta a los hombres varoniles, y la mamas bien. Hiciste que un hetero cambiara de bando, felicidades" El mamarla estaba de más, pero recordaba que puso más de una vez sus labios en la polla de su amigo.

"Oh, debes estar bromeando, Jasper. Un hetero no cambia así porque sí, menos con un beso" Pero le gustaba la idea de que alguien gustara de él, porque... Nadie lo había hecho hasta donde sabía, siempre que se enteraban de su obsesión con los labios, era marginado por todos. Excepto por Jasper, que parecía muy cómodo hablando de ello con él.

**.:.**

¿Por qué siempre lo ponía Charlotte a recoger sus libros? Al menos no encontró a un maestro en la sala de profesores, así que simplemente tomó el libro y lo metió en su maleta, yendo por un pasillo vacío hasta el salón, donde Jasper lo esperaba para irse a su casa. Verían alguna película, tal vez cogerían. Pero... No era lo mismo, quería besar a alguien, y besar a su mejor amigo ya era un límite que se negaba a cruzar.

Entonces, cuando estaba cruzando por una puerta, esta se abrió, y un brazo lo jaló al interior del aula vacía sin poder evitarlo.

Iba a gritar, tal vez algún patán iba a molestarlo, pero, en cambio, sintió esos labios que le quitaban el sueño encima de los propios. ¿Cómo supo que eran los de Ray Manchester? Llámenlo loco, pero se los había memorizado para sus pajas.

Esta vez, no tuvo que ser él quien controlara el beso. El propio maestro fue quién le metió la lengua hasta la garganta, mientras mordía de vez en cuando los belfos, y sus enormes manos bajaban a tocarle el trasero una y otra vez, amasándolo. Se sentía tan bien, tan rudo, tan pornográfico. Era como si le estuviera follando la boca y le encantaba.

Las manos del hombre apretaron fuerte sus nalgas, subiéndolo por la pared, y Henry enredó sus piernas en la cintura del mayor, sin dejar de besarlo.

Era tan perfecto.

Enredó sus brazos por los hombros de este, y comenzó a frotar su entrepierna, ya erecta, en los abdominales de este. Ray ladeó su cabeza, y volvió a meterle la lengua, embistiéndolo con esta de forma ruda y brutal, sacándole gemidos roncos y fuertes.

El mayor también comenzó a embestirlo con el pene en su trasero, haciéndolo soltar más y más improperios. Se sentía tan duro entre sus nalgas, que deseaba que lo empotrara una y otra vez mientras continuaba devorándole la boca.

"Me vuelves loco, Henry Hart" Habló por primera vez, besándole la mejilla, y bajando por este hasta su cuello. Lamió este lugar, y olfateó una y otra vez el aroma de este. Sus manos, en el trasero del chico, se metieron bajo el pantalón de este, bajándolo un poco. Se sentía tan bien su culo, parado y suave. "Quiero follarte muy duro" uno de sus dedos llegó a la entrada del chico, y se metió en esta, haciéndolo temblar.

"Bésame, bésame más" Gimió, necesitado. Ray acarició los labios de este con los propios, lamiéndolos por encima. El chico estaba suplicándole, y se veía tan bien. Metió un segundo dedo, comenzando a penetrarlo con ambos, duro.

"Háblame sucio, y tal vez lo piense" Ray Manchester también tenía un fetiche, el cual era hablar sucio durante el sexo. Los dedos del mayor lo penetraban con fuerza, y los labios de Henry temblaban deseando ser profanados una vez más.

"Quiero tu polla, profesor" El mayor lamió sus labios, y, yendo contra la gravedad, sostuvo al chico, bastante ligero, con un brazo, mientras se bajaba el pantalón con el otro. Sacó su pene, masturbándolo un poco, aunque estaba bastante húmedo.

"Eres un niño muy malo" La punta de su pene comenzó a abrir al chico, y este tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gran jadeo. Se sentía tan terriblemente bien. "Me seduces y luego me ignoras" Sostuvo entre sus labios, el labio inferior de Henry, jalándolo un poco. "Me debes respeto, porque te haré ver las estrellas"

Y de una estocada, lo penetró por completo. Henry soltó un gemido digno de una puta, temblando mientras su pene goteaba. Era tan grande, se sentía dilatado por completo, y, además Ray le daba besos una y otra vez, volviéndolo loco.

Comenzó a moverse, rápido y llegando muy dentro de él. Se sentía a pelo, ¿ni siquiera se puso condón? Dios, igualmente se sentía increíble ser follado tan duro en la escuela por su maestro. Lo estaba castigando con cada estocada, más fuerte que la anterior, mientras los labios del mayor besaban una y otra vez sus hinchados belfos.

"Más duro, dame con más fuerza..." Henry sostuvo entre sus labios uno de los contrarios, antes de que este comenzara a empotrarlo con brutalidad contra la pared. Su interior ardía, sus ojos lagrimeaban del placer, y sus piernas flotaban mientras eran abiertas para mayor alcance en su interior. "Ahí, sí, ah... Profesor..." Había llegado a tocar su próstata, y Ray arremetió contra esta una y otra vez, haciendo que el chico terminara por eyacular.

Ray continuó penetrándolo, Henry estaba exhausto por el mejor orgasmo de su vida, y aun sentible, el mayor no se detuvo hasta culminar dentro de él. Sería un desastre limpiar el semen de su interior, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Pensó que el mayor se iría simplemente después de darle esa cogida, pero, en cambio, este se dedicó a besarlo una y otra vez, y Henry, obsesionado con esos labios, no desistió ante ello.

¿Eso significaba que Jasper tenía razón? Esperaba que sí, porque orgasmo así no había vivido jamás. 


	3. Padrastro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper Barnes = Ray Manchester.   
> Jace Norman = Henry Hart.   
> No pregunten por qué elegí los nombres de actores, ni siquiera recordaba que lo hice con esos nombres. xd

Tal vez su vida no era una típica película porno, pero le gustaría que lo fuera.

Un día, como cualquier otro, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado del esposo de su madre. Y estaba mal, muy mal; ¡demasiado mal! ¿Por qué le encantaba ese hecho?

Bien, nunca consideró a Cooper Barnes su padre, ni en lo más mínimo. Él y su madre se casaron cuando Jace tenía dieciséis, a esa edad ya tenía muy claro que su padre era otro hombre, y que ese atractivo ser que fue a vivir con ellos, era simplemente una fantasía. Una de la cual debía desistir de una vez por todas, pero con cada año que vivió con ellos, le fue más difícil todo el asunto.

Al final, él y su madre se separaron, aunque aún iban a la casa de Cooper, puesto que, a diferencia de él, su hermana menor si lo consideraba su padre. Porque lo era. Siempre tenía que acompañarla al apartamento del hombre, y aguantarse las ganas de saltarle encima, por el bien de su salud mental, si es que aún tenía.

Era difícil, no imposible.

Eso creyó hasta que su madre decidió volver a casarse, porque parecía creer que dos matrimonios fallidos no eran significado de que un tercero iba a ser igual. Ella se fue a vivir a un pueblo con su nuevo esposo, un humilde hombre de granja. Bien, nada de humilde. La casa del campo de ese nuevo amor era gigantesca ni cuanto menos, y tenía dinero hasta para tirar del balcón.

Su estado actual en ese momento era negarse a mudarse con ese hombre, puesto que aún quería creer que podría volver a ver a Cooper. Su madre, quien era más lenta e ingenua que cualquier cosa, al darse cuenta de su pelea debido a que Jace había sido admitido en una universidad de la ciudad, le pidió a Barnes que fuera a vivir con él, en su apartamento.

Las cosas no podían ser más convenientes, y peores, a ojos del chico.

Su hermana, medio hermana, pareció olvidarse de su padre cuando fue chantajeada con regalos costosos del nuevo esposo de su madre. Traidora, pensó. Ahora él era quien debía hacerse cargo, por sí solo, de sus sentimientos inadecuados a un hombre mayor, padre de su hermana, y ex esposo de su madre.

En simples palabras, su padrastro.

**.:.**

El amor no era para él, siempre estuvo y estaba destinado a fracasar como su madre. Por más que su mente tratara de olvidar a aquel hombre de ojos azules, su corazón decía "no, señor" y le recordaba una y otra vez por qué se sentía tan bien a su lado.

No era un simple fetichismo de acostarse con un hombre mayor, o desearlo. Era... todo en general. Cooper era un caballero en los sentidos de la palabra. Nunca le levantaba la voz, nunca lo trataba mal. Le cocinaba lo que deseaba, le compraba dulces cuando perdía alguna materia, lo llevaba a parques... Y, sobre todo, le daba aquellos abrazos que le hacían sentir que nada ni nadie más importaba en el mundo.

¿Por qué su madre dejó a un hombre tan maravilloso?

"Tu madre y yo tuvimos problemas" Dijo el mayor, cuando, un día, se atrevió a preguntarlo, mientras ambos cenaban algo de comida china que había traído Cooper de su trabajo. Él era un director ejecutivo de una organización de derechos humanos. Oh, no podía ser más perfecto.

"¿Por qué?" Había estado viviendo con él unos meses. Hablaban con cordialidad, pero no se metían en el tema de la separación. Al parecer, a diferencia de para su madre, para Cooper era difícil hablar de ello. Su madre siempre decía que Cooper era muy serio, muy rígido y nada jovial. A Jace le parecía todo lo contrario.

"No buscábamos lo mismo" Sonrió, nostálgico. "Los adultos a veces no buscamos lo mismo"

"Soy un adulto también" Tenía veintiuno, no era precisamente un niño, menos un adolescente. Cooper le extendió unos rollos de canela que también compró.

"Sí, pero aún eres verde"

"Qué expresión tan cutre" Cooper rió, y Jace solo sintió que su corazón iba a salir disparado de su pecho. Odiaba sentirse así, y no poder sentirlo con otra persona, alguien que estuviera a su alcance. En cambio, su universo solo giraba alrededor de Cooper Barnes.

"Eso solo lo diría un joven" Ladeó la cabeza, para luego levantarse de la mesa, y recoger las cosas. Jace hizo lo mismo, acompañándolo a la cocina para lavar los platos. Continuaron hablando, y al menor le encantaba hablar con él.

"No soy tan joven" Trató de no sonar como sonó, seductor; pero lo hizo. Cooper lo miró con una ceja alzada, sin entenderlo bien. Jace solo... Sintió que necesitaba realizar algún avance. Ya llevaba más de cinco años enamorado de un hombre que no entendía jamás cuando lo comía con la mirada, y se sentía frustrado de muchas formas, teniendo en cuenta, además, que no había tenido sexo, ni pareja... Ni un beso.

¿Era tonto guardarse para el ex esposo de su madre?

"Yo creo que sí" Evitó, como siempre, ese tono. No era idiota, sabía que Jace le coqueteaba en ciertas ocasiones, pero quería creer que era por su edad, su curiosidad. A su edad, también fue curioso, queriendo estar con una mujer mayor.

"Cooper..." La mano de Jace viajó hasta la que el mayor tenía en el lavavajillas, y acarició con sus dedos, demasiado tímido, las venas que se formaban en esas fuertes y varoniles manos. Quería tocarlo más, quería abrazarlo más, quería sentir que sus sentimientos no eran idiotas.

"Jace, para" Se alejó, quedando frente a este. Jace sintió que su corazón se partía, era... El rechazo que siempre evito sufrir. Cooper lo miraba como si estuviera loco, y sus ojos se empañaron sin poder evitarlo. Tan solo, tan solo una vez, así, tal vez, podría enterrar sus sentimientos por completo.

Cooper notó el cambio del rostro del chico, y su corazón se estrujó, sintiéndose demasiado culpable. Trató de acercarse a él, esperando que lo rechazara, como debería ser. ¿Por qué se acercaba? No debía darle falsas ilusiones, Cooper era un hombre mayor, ¡un hombre!

"M-me gustas" Soltó, casi deseando que la tierra decidiera tragarlo en ese instante. Pero no lo hizo, y Cooper se detuvo, quedando ambos en silencio. No hablaron más, solo estaban tratando de entender qué había pasado para que su relación cambiara tan drásticamente.

**.:.**

Había pasado un mes en el que Cooper lo evitaba a toda costa. A penas le dirigía la palabra, no estaba casi nunca en la casa, y siempre estaba ocupado cuando llegaba. Jace tampoco ayudaba a la situación, con el corazón roto como supuso desde un comienzo, solo podía evitarlo de igual forma, yendo directamente a su cuarto y encerrándose en este.

Aunque siempre dejaba la puerta entreabierta... Esperando que su vida volviese a cobrar sentido.

Un día, un viernes, Cooper llegó a la madrugada. Jace despertó al escuchar las cosas caer, y se levantó asustado, pensando que era un desconocido. No se esperó encontrar al correcto Cooper Barnes borracho, tanto así, que chocaba las cosas al caminar, casi tropezando con el escalón que iba de la sala a los cuartos.

"¿Qué te pasó?" Jace se acercó, extrañado y preocupado por el estado del hombre, sosteniéndolo de los hombros para que no cayera al suelo debido a la ebriedad que llevaba encima. Olía a alcohol, apestaba más bien, además de a sudor y a loción. No le molestó el olor, pero le recordaba a su padre biológico, el cual era un ebrio sin sentido.

"¿Jace?" Pareció encajar sus miradas. Los ojos del mayor estaban empañados, tenía lagañas, una barba un poco descuidada, y las mejillas rojas, junto a un moretón bajo su ojo izquierdo. "Jace..." Gimió, empezando a llorar, dejando impactado al chico.

Este no entendió, pero lo dirigió hasta los muebles, sentándolo en uno.

"Quédate quiero, iré por el botiquín" El hombre, imperturbable y perfecto para Jace, estaba llorando, además de completamente alejado de la realidad. ¿Qué pasó? No quería creer que era su culpa llevarlo al límite, pero todo indicaba que era parte de lo que pasaba.

Volvió, y, en silencio, comenzó a limpiarle el golpe con gasa. Sus dedos limpiaban las lágrimas que mojaban el rostro varonil de Cooper, y sus propios labios picaban ante el deseo de unir sus bocas. Estaba mal pensar así, pero verlo indefenso, en vez de incomodarlo, lo hizo quererlo aún más.

Cualquier faceta de él, para Jace, era perfecta.

"Jace..." Lo llamó, cuando este estaba guardando todo.

"¿Sí?" Giró a verlo, y, con sorpresa, fue recibido con un suave y casto beso en los labios. Su primer beso. Sintió que su corazón iba a salir disparado de su pecho mientras aquellos labios profesionales masajeaban los propios, encajándolos, saboreándolos. Cooper sabía mejor que en sus fantasías.

Poco a poco, Jace se fue acercando al cuerpo del contrario, y este lo jaló, subiéndolo encima de sus piernas, aun besándose. El menor se sentía en una fantasía, de la cual no quería despertar, pero sabía qué tenía. Cooper estaba borracho hasta el cabello, y no quería tener su primera vez con un ebrio, que al día siguiente le dijera que todo fue culpa del alcohol.

Las manos del mayor acariciaron su espalda, hasta llegar a la parte baja de esta y acercarlo más a su pecho. Jace se separó un poco de los labios contrarios, de sabor a alcohol.

"N-no quiero que olvides esto" Suplicó, tomándole del cabello y tirándolo hacía atrás. Le dio un suave beso. "Te quiero demasiado" Cooper lo miraba, con sus ojos dilatados y los labios entreabiertos, húmedos. No decía nada, y esa era suficiente razón para que Jace entendiera que, lo mejor, era irse de allí.

Se bajó del cuerpo del mayor, con un gemido lastimero. Limpió con la manga de su pijama las lágrimas que peleaban por salir, y giró, para ir a su cuarto. Estaba por dejarlo, pero Cooper lo tomó de la muñeca.

"Jace, me gustas" Su corazón se detuvo, y giró a ver al mayor, encontrándolo dormido en el sofá.

¿Por qué le decía aquello? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz? Dudaba que en un mes el mayor se enamorara de él, así que lo único que podía pensar era que este solo deseaba no estar solo con su vida monótona.

Y él no quería ser una veladora para iluminar su oscuridad.

**.:.**

Despertó al día siguiente con un horrible dolor de cabeza, como si le hubiesen dado con un palo una y otra vez hasta reventarle el cráneo. Sus latidos se escuchaban en sus cienes, y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar.

Lo que más odiaba de estar borracho era que nunca fue del tipo que olvidaba, solo que tomaba coraje.

Sin importarle su situación de mareo absoluto, caminó a tropezones hasta el cuarto de Jace. Jamás se había puesto de esa forma, tan ebrio que parecía que el peso de la existencia le caía encima; además, como no, del peso de la culpa.

Abrió la puerta, que siempre se mantenía abierta, y encontró nada en el cuarto. Todo estaba demasiado organizado para ser el cuarto de Jace. En la mesa de estudio, donde ya no estaba su portátil, había una nota.

_Ojalá te recuperes de la resaca. Nos vemos._

Carajo.

Sacó su celular de su pantalón, sentándose en la cama para no caer. Marcó el número que, por desgracia, se sabía de memoria, y al otro lado de la línea no demoraron en atender la llamada.

"Ah, pero si es mi ex marido" El obvio sarcasmo de su ex mujer siempre le tocaba, era molesto e infantil para alguien de cuarenta. Ella era mayor que él, y, aun así, se comportaba como toda una jovencita frente a las personas. "¿Qué quieres? Katty salió con Stuart"

"No llamaba por eso" Gruñó, con la voz seca y rasposa.

"Te escuchas como si hubieses tomado hasta que tu sangre se volvió alcohol" Su tono fue levemente preocupado. "¿Pasó algo?" No respondió. "¿Con... Jace?" Era su madre, después de todo, pero no le gustaba que nombrara al chico.

"¿Sabes dónde está?"

"O sea que sí" Podía verla a la perfección lamer sus labios, interesada más en la vida de su hijo que en la propia. "¿Te lanzaste a él o algo?" Cooper rodó los ojos, incomodo a más no poder.

"Eres su madre, no digas esas cosas"

"Oh, vamos. Dejé de verlo como mi hijo cuando sedujo a mi marido" Llevó sus manos a una de sus cienes, y la masajeó con dureza. No hablaba en serio, o al menos esperaba que no.

"¿Sabes o no?" La mujer era todo lo que Cooper odiaba, y, aun así, estuvo con ella por muchos años debido a su dañino enamoramiento por su hijo. Ella se enteró, después de mucho tiempo. Fue muy extraña su reacción: Se separaron, claramente; pero... Jamás habló del tema, siempre lo trató como un tabú. Y después de casi dos años, mandaba a su hijo a vivir con el hombre que lo deseaba desde que lo conoció. Estaba loca, pero lo agradecía. Nunca le puso las manos encima, porque era una bella flor que no se atrevía a dañar. Y, aun así, lo besó la noche pasada en un arranque de necesidad.

"Fue a la casa de un amigo de su universidad. Sean, creo" No lo admitiría jamás, pero le gustaba hacer de cupido. Cooper fue, para ella, una fantasía de un hombre maduro; pero era demasiado psicorigido para alguien tan libertina. Ella necesitaba emoción, fuego. Y él era un simple cubo de hielo que solo se derretía en los brazos de su hijo. No le gustaba esa idea, pero dejó de amarlo al año de casados, así que le afecto más bien poco.

"Gracias" Suspiró, aliviado. Gracias al cielo conocía a ese muchacho, pues trabajaba con el menor en una tienda de víveres, donde Sean era hijo de los dueños.

"Te daré un consejo como buena amiga que soy: Deja de ser un idiota que pone primero su moral que su interés. Ya está grandecito, deja de verlo como el niño de dieciséis que conociste. Mira, tal vez no soy la mejor diciendo esto, pero eres un idiota cuando se trata de amar"

Y colgó.

"Vieja bruja" Murmuró, aunque le tenía cariño a esa mujer. Era la mamá de su hija, después de todo.

**.:.**

A veces sentía que su vida no podía llegar a ser la típica película porno, donde los actores terminaban, sí o sí, cogiendo. En cambio, él estaba resignado al celibato absoluto. ¡No solo eso! A ser virginal hasta el día en que muriera. Bueno, al menos había dado su primer beso, ¿no?

"Hermano, anímate" Habló Sean a su lado, pasándole otra cerveza. "Hay más hombres sexys en el agua" La verdad es que ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser gay, no le había gustado nadie, antes o después, de Cooper Barnes. Era el típico chapado a la antigua que solo podía sentir hacia una persona. ¿Qué clase de joven era? Uno muy mediocre.

"No me interesa otro hombre" Soltó, un poco dejado al alcohol. Su amigo lo había sacado del cuarto que compartían ese día para que, por fin, hiciera cacería. Al final se sentía igual que en el cuarto de Sean: Necesitado y solo. Sus sentimientos no se podían ir porque sí.

"Oh, amigo" Le acarició la espalda, y en eso, sintió su celular sonar en el bolsillo. Se levantó, dirigiéndose a una esquina del bar, lo suficientemente lejos de la música para escuchar. "¿Bien?" Ni siquiera miró el número.

"¿Hablo con Sean Fox?" Sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba, pues, aunque era distraído en muchas cosas, nunca olvidaría la voz del padrastro de Jace. Fuerte, gruesa y varonil. Todo un semental. Tenía toda la lógica del mundo que un chico tan tierno como Jace se fijara en él.

"¿Con quién hablo?" Aunque ya lo sabía.

"Hablas con Cooper Barnes, el tutor legal de Jace" Tutor legal, pensó Sean, casi riendo por su tono severo. No era muy tutor legal cuando se le lanzó a besarlo. Pero claro, no diría eso, no quería que se lo comiera vivo, de forma no atractiva.

"Ah, sí. ¿Qué quiere?"

"¿Jace está contigo?" Uh, directo.

"Sí" Él podía jugar el mismo juego.

"¿Podrías pasármelo?"

"Estaría encantado, pero está ocupado con alguien" Miró a su mesa, quedando en pánico cuando no vio a Jace en esta. Entonces, sintió unos brazos rodearlo por la espalda, al igual que un peso colgarse de él.

"Sean, vámonos" Susurró, pero era obvio que Cooper escuchó. Mal momento. "Me siento mareado"

"¿Dónde están?" Su tono fue voraz, casi como un animal.

"¿Con quién hablas? ¿Me vas a ignorar? ¿Prefieres a alguien más a mí? Eres igual que Cooper, me deja solo después de aprovecharse, porque soy un tonto enamorado y él no se fija en mí" Chilló. Sean sintió el alma en sus pies. Giró, abrazando a su amigo, que se veía más que indefenso.

"¡¿Dónde están?!" Volvió a decir, Sean iba a responderle, en serio iba a hacerlo, pero Jace tomó su teléfono. ¿Qué mierda había consumido mientras no lo veía?

"Deja de molestar a Sean, él está conmigo, respétalo" Demonios.

"¿Jace? Jace, cariño, ¿dónde estás?" Sean alcanzó a escuchar como el tono de ese hombre cambiaba de uno iracundo y frustrado, a uno calmado y pasivo. Se dio cuenta, entonces, que, para Cooper, Jace no era del todo indiferente.

"¿Cooper?" Chilló. "Estoy en..." Miró a Sean, nublado. "¿Dónde estamos? Hay muchas luces, y tipos apuestos, y un tipo muy agradable me dio una bebida y..."

"¡¿QUÉ HIZO QUÉ?!" Gritaron al tiempo Sean y Cooper.

"Pero no me griten" Chilló de nuevo el chico. Sean le quitó el teléfono.

"Iremos al hospital C" Y colgó. "Eres un idiota" Vaya, se sentía raro decirlo, normalmente era al revés.

**.:.**

Llegó al hospital corriendo, esperando que las enfermeras le dijeran donde estaba Jace. Sean no había vuelto a contestar sus llamadas, pero, por suerte, ambos estaban sentados con una enfermera en la sala de espera, que canalizaba el brazo del chico, mientras tomaba nota.

"Tendré que llamar a la policía" La escuchó decir, después de chuzarle el brazo y dejar que el suero entrara.

"¿Qué pasó?" La mujer lo miró, sin entender. "Soy el tutor legal del chico" Jace parecía dormido en el hombro de Sean.

"Ah, verá, tenía altas dosis de toxinas en la sangre. Ya le hicimos exámenes, nada raro, pero tendrá que pasar la noche acá para que evacue toda la droga que tomó" vio como la cara del hombre se ponía pálida como un papel. "Estará bien. Le daremos cama en unos minutos" Y se fue.

Cooper, aún muy confundido, se arrodilló frente a los chicos, sin querer mirar a Sean para no arrancarle el cabello por el descuido. Tomó al chico de las mejillas, y este despertó poco a poco, enfocándolo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos minutos, y Sean supo que era momento de irse.

"Me escribes si necesitas algo" Le dijo, revolviéndole el cabello y saliendo a su auto.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Habló por fin Cooper, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares.

"Mareado" Suspiró. "Pero mejor" No recordaba cómo llegó al hospital, pero si recordaba bien como Sean se agarraba con el Staff del bar para que atraparan al que le dio drogas en la bebida. No supo si lo atraparon, no le importó.

"Me preocupaste" Se levantó, sentándose al lado del chico. "¿Por qué te fuiste?" Jace mordió su labio, más lúcido. ¿Qué por qué? Era no era la pregunta, porque estaba seguro de que Cooper sabía la respuesta. Aun así, le daba miedo admitirlo en voz alta, y volver a sentir ese dolor infernal en el pecho. El rechazo.

"No puedo seguir viviendo contigo" Expresó, después de racionalizarlo mucho. Recordaba como esa noche, después del beso, estuvo pensando qué hacer. Si seguía en esa casa, no podría mantenerse alejado de Cooper, y no quería seguir sintiendo esa horrible sensación de soledad cuando el mayor, simplemente, dejó de mirarlo con ternura. "Porque te amo tanto que siento mucho dolor a tu lado" Algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. "Por favor... Déjame solo, déjame continuar sin ti"

Cooper se levantó, y Jace sintió una vez más que moría en vida. Ese era el final.

Entonces, volvió a verlo sentarse a su lado al cabo de unos minutos, extendiéndole una bolsa de caramelos.

"Sé que no son tus favoritos" Jace lo miró, esperando que hablara más. "También sé que no te gusta la comida china, pero, aun así, la comes cuando estás conmigo" Colocó la bolsa en sus muslos, y acercó las manos a las contrarias, acariciándolas. "Sé que odias las películas con drama innecesario, aunque siempre las ponías para que yo las viera contigo" Hizo una mueca. "Sé que no te llevas bien con tu madre, porque no le perdonas que me haya dejado. Pero... No sabes que yo fui el que decidió llevarla a ello porque no estaba enamorado de ella" Tomó aire, profundo, sintiendo un nudo enorme en la garganta, sus ojos arder, y su corazón detenerse levemente. "Yo estoy enamorado de ti. Desde que te vi"

Jace soltó un sollozo, tirándose encima del cuerpo del mayor, mojando su blusa con lágrimas. Pero no podía evitarlo, era lo más lindo que le habían dicho. Más lindo que la vez que su madre le dijo que se separaría de Cooper. Más lindo aún que cuando supo que ambos no se volverían a ver.

¿Estaba mal todo eso? ¿Estaba mal querer a alguien que había estado en tu vida por una razón incorrecta? Tal vez no era moral, ni una porno, su vida. Tal vez su madre lo odie cuando sepa. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, podría vivir su cuento de hadas al lado del hombre que sí amaba.


	4. Durmiendo juntos.

No era miedo, a comparación de lo que muchos decían. Simplemente, el estar solo en una cama, le era tan difícil como a alguien le era difícil aguantar toneladas encima; cosa que a él no le pasaba, por obvias razones. Era, más bien, esa sensación de carencia de afecto que calaba en sus huesos cuando no se encontraba en público. Bien, le gustaba su soledad, pero no le gustaba el sentimiento que venía de la mano con esta, como una pulga junto a una liendre. Una la podría soportar, hasta disfrutar. Dos eran, sin duda, algo fatigante en muchas razones.

Tal vez se había ganado la fama de mujeriego con razones, pero no por las que muchos creían, desde sus compañeros hasta... Nadie, no tenía amigos ni familia. Su fama era solo eso: Algo abstracto que la gente tomaba de mala forma, cuando no era así. Sentirse solo era presión de esta. Necesitaba tener a una mujer en su cama, si no quería tener al día siguiente un humor de perros.

"Hermano, ¿estás bien? Te ves fatal" No necesitaba que le dijeran lo obvio, así que con desprecio que no sentía, miró al rubio con el que estaba compartiendo el sillón de la capicueva. Así eran las cosas: No consiguió a nadie, había tratado de dormir sin lograrlo, y, al final, tuvo que recurrir al desvelo, quedando con horribles ojeras que arruinaban su bello rostro. Eso, claro, no lo entendería un niño de recién dieciocho que toda la vida había dormido bien.

"Deberías irte" Ya era tarde, y si era posible, se pegaría en la cabeza hasta quedar inconsciente y poder dormir. Aun así, Henry parecía negado a irse, pues, en cambio, se acomodó en el sofá, desprendiéndose de sus zapatos y subiendo las piernas a este. "Baja los pies" Gruñó.

"Qué humor" Rodó los ojos, sin bajar los pies. "¿Te pasa algo? Pareces más desagradable que de costumbre" Bien, como no se podría deshacer de Henry sería suficiente tenerlo ahí para poder conciliar el sueño, como si este fuese su ángel guardián.

Tiró la cabeza a la parte trasera del mueble, y estiró sus piernas, tratando de que esa posición fuese cómoda. No lo era, necesitaba su cama, necesitaba sus cobijas, Necesitaba, urgentemente, el cuerpo cálido de alguien a su lado. Recordó cuando sus padres vivían, su madre lo arrullaba hasta dormirlo. Era una buena época.

"¿Por qué no vas a la cama?"

"¿Por qué no te callas?" Henry hizo una mueca, cruzando los brazos, y decidiendo ignorar el volátil temperamento de Ray ese día. ¿Qué le pasaba? Últimamente lo veía distraído, hasta chocando con las cosas, gruñendo y diciendo groserías. Parecía un niño haciendo pataleta.

No debía preocuparse, pensó, girando su cabeza hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar el cuerpo de Ray. Imposible. Este hombre parecía un enorme jugador de futbol americano, a su lado, pues él era un palillo desde niño, jamás agarraba masa muscular.

Sus ojos volvieron al cuerpo del mayor, por el rabillo del ojo. Respiraba con regularidad, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero parecía consciente, e inhalaba por la boca, entreabierta. Tenía algunas arrugas a los lados de sus labios, y su nuez de Adán se marcaba con la cabeza en esa posición. Parecía tranquilo, pero alerta.

"¿Por qué no vas a la cama?" Repitió, creyendo que esta sería más cómoda. El mayor, frustrado, se levantó, agarrándolo del brazo.

"¿Quieres ir a la cama? Bien, vamos a la cama"

Lo jaló, a tropezones, entrando a donde estaba la habitación de Ray. Entraron, y el mayor lo tiró con fuerza a la cama, haciéndolo rebotar. Iba a quejarse por esa actitud temperamental, pero Ray, completamente ido, se acostó a su lado, tomándolo con sus enormes brazos por la cintura y pegando su pecho enorme a la delgada espalda del menor.

Henry dejó de respirar, impactado y nervioso en iguales partes. Se sentía bien de alguna forma, pero mal de mil formas más. Ray, su jefe, hombre y mayor, lo estaba abrazando como a un amante solo debía ser, además, de respirando con tranquilidad en su cuello. Espera, ¿se quedó dormido? Henry no podía, sus latidos iban tan acelerados que le sería imposible conciliarse.

"¿Ray?" Susurró, porque en su corazón deseaba que no lo apartara. Increíble, pensó. Aquellos sentimientos que pensó guardar en su corazón para que no volvieran a salir jamás estaban a brotando nuevamente en gotas de sudor que perlaron su camisa. Trataba de tragar, pero no quería que aquel sueño lo devolviera a la realidad.

Trató de cerrar sus ojos, sus latidos se sentían a la perfección en su pecho. Lamió sus labios secos, y, con timidez, acarició una de las manos del mayor, provocando que se moviera ligeramente. Asustado, la separó, pero Ray solo se había acomodado, juntando sus labios al cuello del chico, y respirando en este.

Mordió su propio labio, temeroso de reaccionar ante el roce del cuerpo masculino tras él.

Contrólate, Hart. Pensó, apretando sus parpados. Volvió con sus dedos a acariciar las venas de las manos del mayor, aquellas que se marcaban entre los vellos castaños casi imperceptibles. Él era tan varonil, a diferencia del joven, quien se sentía demasiado ligero y pequeño. Ray era todo lo que deseaba ser cuando fue niño; y ahora, era todo lo que quería para él.

Pero eso no iba a pasar, por obvias razones.

Decidió, por el bien de su salud mental, separarse, pero Ray lo apretó aún más fuerte, con esa descomunal fuerza que a cualquiera aterraría. A él solo lo hacía sentir protegido.

"No te vayas" Rogó, y le era imposible negarse ante la súplica.

Volvió a él, girando entre los brazos de Ray y quedando cara a este. Tenía los ojos cerrados, relajados. Su respiración era tranquila y pasiva; sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos, y su ceño sin fruncir. Extraño en él. Le gustaba como se marcaban las dos líneas entre su entrecejo, pero le gustaba más verlo tranquilo.

También le gustaba su sonrisa coqueta, aunque nunca iba para él. Le gustaban los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía nervioso o feliz. Le gustaban las arrugas que se formaban a los lados de su boca cuando se enojaba. O, también, le gustaba verlo emocionado, sus cejas levantadas y líneas concretas en su frente.

Le gustaba todo de él, pero era tan lejano que dolía.

Aun así, estaba en sus brazos, olfateándolo con disimulo, visualizando mil cosas a su lado. Se imaginó a sí mismo en esa posición todos los días, durmiendo al lado del hombre que amaba. Se pegó más al cuerpo de Ray, con la mentalidad de que este lo alejaría, pues eso sería demasiado, una línea que no debían cruzar como compañeros.

Pero el mayor no lo hizo, y no por estar dormido... No lo hizo porque se sentía aliviado al lado de Henry, más que cuando dormía con alguna mujer para poder descansar en su velo. Era tan pasivo el sentimiento, esa sensación de que Henry no iba a hacerle daño como otros sí lo harían. El chico solo estaba ahí, y lo sentía tan cómodo que le era difícil rechazarlo.

"¿Ray?" No respondió. "Sé que estás consciente" Murmuró, esperanzado. "¿No puedes dormir?"

"Es difícil dormir para alguien que tiene tantos enemigos" Pero no abrió los ojos. Henry asintió, comprensivo.

"Yo... te protegeré para que duermas tranquilo" El corazón del mayor brincó al escuchar eso, acelerado, volátil. Se quedó sin habla, porque aquello era, sin duda, lo más lindo que alguien le había dicho. Lo apretó más, algo temeroso.

"Eres muy débil" Solo alardeaba, la verdad era que el chico era fuerte; pero eso era lo menos importante. Aunque fuera un humano corriente, aunque fuera solo un flacucho chico, le había tratado de consolar sin una intensión secundaria adrede.

"Seré más fuerte" Masculló, apenado, enterrando su cabeza entre los fuertes bíceps del hombre, respirando el varonil aroma lleno de sudor y loción. Se podría acostumbrar a la sensación tan alcoholizada en la que su mente voló al inhalarlo.

"... Mientras lo eres" Debía callar. "Tendrás que acompañarme a dormir en las noches" Era vergonzoso sin duda, pero su boca lo soltó, porque sentía que a nadie más podría pedirle tal favor, tal necesidad de un afecto humano, tal dependencia a alguien.

No deseaba cargar al chico con su dependencia, y esperaba, por supuesto, una negación lógica de un joven que no quería perder la vida encargándose de un viejo que no sabía qué hacer con ella.

"Lo haré" Y los brazos de Henry lo rodearon. "Lo haré todo el tiempo que sea necesario" Porque él quería poder dormir a su lado, quería que Ray también dependiera de él, que su relación fuese una coexistencia y no, únicamente, un interés laboral.

"Eres un idiota" Pero te quiero, pensó.

"Lo sé" _Te quiero_.


	5. Flores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subí todo de golpe, de cabeza y sin casco. xD

"Paquete para Henry Hart" De nuevo, ese viernes, como cada uno desde hace dos meses, llegó a su puesto de trabajo un ramo de flores, además de un sobre hecho a mano con algún tipo de escritura. El vendedor lo dejó allí, y las chicas de su empresa, comenzaron a chismear entre ellas, admirando las bellas flores.

"Hoy viene con un extra" Dijo Julia, entregándole una cajita que el vendedor dejó al lado del ramo, pero que el rubio ignoró por tratar de abrir el sobre sin dañarlo. ¿Era psicorigido por ello? Claro que no, pero, desde hace dos meses, era la primera vez en su vida que recibía flores, que tenía un admirador secreto, que alguien, un anónimo, trataba de cortejarlo. "Te debe adorar esa persona" Julia se sentó en una silla al lado de Henry, inmiscuyéndose cuando este abrió el sobre, y sacó una carta hecha de papel hecho en casa.

_Hoy es un día especial. Hoy hace veinticinco años naciste y hace diez me diste el mayor regalo de mi vida: Conocerte._

"¡¿Estás de cumpleaños?!" Maldita Julia, él no quería que nadie se enterara. Las chicas, al notar ello, se acercaron a dar sus felicitaciones, algunas buscaban en sus celulares el significado de aquel ramo de flores. Siempre era algo diferente, desde cariño y afecto, hasta deseo.

Lo que ellas no sabían es que, esta vez, en la carta, también iban indicaciones, y no un simple buen deseo de cumpleaños.

_El aro rojo representa el deseo de una relación de amor carnal que tengo por ti._

_La camelia representa el deseo que tengo de permanecer por siempre a tu lado, pues, para mí, eres el más bello._

_Siempre he creído que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y por ello, la madreselva representa el ideal que tengo sobre ti._

_Te respeto, y te respetaré siempre, la Amapola da a conocer la necesidad de estar a tu lado, pero la tranquilidad que tengo para no apurarte con ello._

_El narciso me hizo conocer el dolor que tengo al no verte, y por ello, siete flores de Galiolo rojas, por la hora a la que deseo verte este día en el Grand Hotel, y el ardiente deseo que tengo por darte todo de mí._

_¿Aceptarás mi invitación?_

Su corazón saltó en su pecho, completamente embriagado de tantas emociones. ¿Por qué era tan perfecto? No lo conocía, o al menos eso creía, pero su admirador sabía tanto de él, que llegaba a su corazón con simples flores, mensajes y buenos deseos. ¿Se había vuelto un adulto aburrido? Tal vez después de todas las aventuras de su juventud, necesitaba sentar cabeza. Así dejaría de pensar en Ray Manchester.

"Oh, mira" Julia le extendió una cajita roja de terciopelo. La tomó abriéndola. En el interior había un broche de flor azul, con perlas en el centro, y un sofisticado color plata. "Es un aciano" Las chicas soltaron un 'ohh'.

"¿Qué significa?" Preguntó, acariciando el bello broche.

"Dice: Mi amor es puro y limpio, pero no me atrevo a expresarlo con palabras" Soltó una de sus amigas, y el resto empezaron a gemir de alegría. Que envidia sentían algunas.

Mordió su labio inferior, tomando el broche y poniéndolo en la solapa de su traje.

**.:.**

¿Y si era un violador? ¿Y si era alguien abusivo? ¿Y si se decepcionaba? Mil ideas pasaban en su mente mientras esperaba fuera del Grand Hotel, con su maleta en la mano y los nervios a flor de piel. Agradecía que era invierno, y por ello, el sudor no era algo de qué preocuparse. Su corazón iba a salir desprendido en cualquier momento, y miraba continuamente su reloj de muñeca.

Eran las seis menos doce. Llegó antes, porque su empresa estaba cerca, porque sus amigas lo empujaron a terminar allí. Tal vez debió avisar en su casa que no llegaría. Pero, ¿a quién? Se había mudado a un pequeño apartamento cuando consiguió su trabajo como oficinista. ¡Oficinista! ¿No era muy aburrido? De niño, de joven, casi de adulto vivió muchas cosas como un súper héroe al lado del mejor hombre del mundo; ahora solo quería estar tranquilo, disfrutar de una adultez sin versátiles cambios. Estaba feliz con su vida, en su apartamento con su gato; con un sueldo que era perfecto, con un trabajo que no lo aburría. Tal vez simple, como sus padres siempre le decían, pero ¿y qué? Le gustaba esa sencillez.

Recordaba a su ex novia, una linda secretaria con la cual terminó de amigo cuando ella decidió irse del país. No era que no la quisiera, pero él siempre supo, al igual que ella, que su corazón solo pertenecía a alguien. Y, aun así, estaba allí, a cinco minutos de las siete, esperando no sentirse decepcionado con cualquier cosa que pasara.

¿Importaba? Claro que no. Iría a comer a un lindo restaurante por su cumpleaños, con una persona que no conocía y que pagaría la cuenta. ¿Verdad? ¿y si era un loco?

Sacó su celular. Tal vez debía avisarle a alguien por si ocurría algún problema y necesitaba salir de allí.

**Henry:** Si te escribo 'código rojo' llámame y finge que necesitas ayuda urgente.

**Piper:** ¿En qué te metiste?

**Henry:** Saldré con un desconocido en una ciudad donde no tengo familia.

**Piper:** Jajaja. Estás loco. Vale.

Por eso quería a la mocosa.

Guardó su celular, sin notar que había alguien delante de él. Alzó la mirada, y casi se cayó de espaldas al ver al hombre con el que pasó toda su adolescencia frente a él. No se fijó en nada de este, solo sintió que el mundo se detenía.

Frente a él, Ray Manchester estaba con un ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrárselo allí? Espera, ¿qué hacía allí? Estaba en una ciudad diferente, en un lugar diferente. Los únicos que sabían de su ubicación eran sus padres, y tal vez Jasper. Charlotte se había ido a Australia a trabajar con animales; Jasper se hacía cargo de algo, ni idea de qué.

"Ray" Gimió, asustado. Era como ver a un fantasma.

"Entremos" ¿Qué?

¿Qué?

¿Qué?

No dijo nada, estaba demasiado confundido. El mayor lo tomó de la mano, algo que jamás había hecho, y lo introdujo a su lado al restaurante-hotel. Su mundo giraba, no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la mesa, ni cuando el mesero les dejó las cartas, o cuando Ray pidió vino del fino. Estaba demasiado confundido.

"¿Qué... haces aquí?" Debía estar soñando.

"Celebramos tu cumpleaños" ¿Se acordaba de ello?

"No... Hablo... en esta ciudad" El mayor arqueó una ceja.

"¿No puedo ir donde se me antoje con mi pensión?" Eso sonaba muy anticuado. Espera, ¿Qué edad tenía ahora? Tal vez cuarenta, llegando a ellos. Vio el rostro del hombre, tratando de convencerse de que no estaba teniendo un brote psicótico en medio de su cumpleaños. Tenía algunas arrugas que solo lo hacían ver como un dilf, al igual que leves canas en su oscuro cabello. Pero, se veía igual de jovial, en términos generales. Alto, cuidado, con algo de barba. Seguía siendo perfecto.

"Estaba... esperando a alguien" El mesero llegó con el vino, sirviendo dos copas, y se retiró. Henry tomó la copa, la meneó un poco. No entendía nada. Miró hacia las ventanas del restaurante, tal vez su admirador debía estar allí. Pero no quería dejar a Ray, porque, como siempre, lo ponía por encima de cualquiera.

"¿A tu novia?" Se atragantó. "O novio... Ahora los jóvenes tienden a querer a ambos lados" Lo dijo como si nada, aunque para Henry si fue incómodo. Desde joven, cuando supo que se enamoró de su jefe, también se enteró de que era bisexual; y era algo que solo sabía su hermana y Jasper, porque ambos salían, y Piper era una chismosa que no guardó el secreto de encontrarlo con un muchacho besándose.

"No tengo pareja" Evitó mirarlo, pero sentía los ojos azules examinarlo.

"Oh. Pero si te gustan los hombres" Sus orejas comenzaron a arder.

"¿Importa?" Lo escuchó reír, suave.

"No" El mesero volvió por sus pedidos, y Henry no podía dejar de pensar que le estaba haciendo el feo a su admirador secreto. Aun así, ya eran pasadas las siete y no había nadie fuera del restaurante, menos con la lluvia.

"¿A quién esperas?" El mesero se fue con sus órdenes.

"No sé" No era mentira.

"¿No sabes?" Ray tomó algo de su vino. "¿Estás esperando a alguien y no sabes quién es?" Volvió a reír. "Pensé que eso de arriesgarte ya no era lo tuyo" Henry lo miró, fijamente unos segundos. ¿Él estaba consciente de lo que acababa de decir? De la obvia pulla que le estaba tirando por abandonarlo. Bien, que sepan todos, Henry Hart nunca quiso dejarlo, pero... Pero no podía estar con alguien del cual estaba enamorado. Era tóxico, dañino y muy malo.

"Tal vez si debería ir a esperar a esa persona" Porque a diferencia de alguien, esa persona si se había preocupado por él durante dos meses. Ray había cortado comunicación con él, y Henry entendía que era porque lo había dejado solo. Aun así, era doloroso creer que su amistad valía solo si Henry seguía siendo un ayudante.

"¿Por qué es tan importante?" Porque cualquier cosa era mejor que sentirse nuevamente enamorado, pensó Henry, volviendo a evadir los ojos del mayor. "Aciano" El muchacho lo miró, como si aquello hubiese sido una palabra secreta.

"¿Qué?" Gimió, bajito.

"El broche" Henry observó el pequeño broche de flor en la solapa de su traje. "¿Estás enamorado de alguien?" Los labios del chico temblaron, sin saber que decir ante ello. Sintió sus ojos arder, se sintió nuevamente un adolescente sin idea de qué hacer al enamorarse de un hombre mayor que él. Se sentía desfallecer, y como sus sentimientos siempre iban a ser los mismos si no los hablaba jamás con alguien.

"... ¿Y tú?" Tal vez si sabía que el corazón de Ray pertenecía a alguien más, podría abandonar esos sentimientos de años en su corazón.

"Sí" Y lo decía como si aquello no fuera un puñal en el corazón de Henry. Él tomó aire, tratando de evitar, con todas sus fuerzas, llorar de alguna forma. Pestañeó varias veces, volvió a tomar vino. Se sentía embriagado. "Desde hace más de cinco años" El mismo tiempo que Henry había decidido dejar de trabajar con él.

"Qu-qué bien" No quiso que su voz sonara rota, pero lo hizo.

"Esa persona es lo más importante en mi vida. Pero no se da cuenta de ello" No quería escucharlo, no quería que continuara hablando. "Y me di cuenta tarde de cuanto amaba a esa persona; para cuando lo supe, se había alejado de mí" ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerlo? Si él supiera que Ray Manchester estaba enamorado de él, jamás lo dejaría. No podría, porque su corazón solo lo veía a él. "Hace unos meses volví a encontrarlo, pero soy como esa flor, el Aciano, incapaz de expresar mi amor, tímido en eso" ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerlo hablar tan lindo? Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, y decidió dejar de levantar su mirada.

Era hora de irse, pensó, levantándose del asiento. Ray imitó su acto.

"M-m-me tengo que ir..." Tomó su celular y, rápido, envió el mensaje que había escrito a su hermana, simplemente para que lo llamara. Necesitaba irse, necesitaba mojarse con la lluvia y que le diera una neumonía para callar su amor.

Comenzó a caminar, desesperado, para salir de ese restaurante, llegando al pasillo principal que iba hasta el lobby del hotel. Miró a todos lados, Ray lo estaba siguiendo. ¿Por qué mierda su hermana no llamaba?

"Henry, espera..." Lo sostuvo del brazo.

"T-tengo que irme..." Y su celular sonó. Lo sacó, pero no era una llamada, sino un mensaje.

**Piper:** Deja de hacer el idiota, Ray es quién te ha estado cortejando.

Su respiración se detuvo, y miró al mayor. Este tenía una vista afligida, dolida. Parecía querer decir muchas cosas, pero siendo, al igual que él, un cobarde incapaz de soltar sus sentimientos.

"Tengo una habitación arriba. ¿Quieres... ir?" ¿Eso era una propuesta para...? Oh, Dios.

Asintió, rápidamente. Y ambos caminaron el silencio hasta el elevador, subiendo en este al tercer piso, y bajando en él. Aun en silencio, llegaron a la puerta del cuarto y Ray la abrió. Ambos entraron a esta. Era elegante de muchas formas, un simple cuarto con una sala, y un pasillo que iba a la habitación. Era, tal vez, del tamaño de su apartamento, solo que más decorado.

Entonces, Ray lo tomó de la mano, y jaló de él hasta el cuarto. Al llegar, prendió las luces, y Henry se sorprendió al ver la habitación casi completa con un montón de flores, de todo tipo, y con significados, seguramente, igual de románticos y deseosos a los que recibía.

"Siempre he sido torpe en las cosas del amor, Henry" Y torpe en general, pensaron ambos. "Y las flores me parecieron indicadas para expresar lo que siento por ti" Iba a hablar, pero Ray se lo impidió. "Me has gustado, tal vez, desde siempre. Pero, así mismo, me enteré tarde de ello, para cuando te habías alejado de mí; y yo... Te necesitaba tanto, pero también quería verte crecer. Y ahora eres grande, tienes trabajo y..." Henry lo detuvo, tomándolo de las mejillas con afecto.

"Entendí. No sigas. Me vas a hacer llorar" Se acercó un poco, y juntó sus labios, castamente. "Me gustas también. Me gustas mucho" Ray sonrió, también con los ojos cristalizados. Puso sus manos en la cintura del chico, y lo acercó a su cuerpo, uniendo nuevamente sus labios, en el primero de muchos besos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Si esto va bien, recibe apoyo, creo que subiré también el resto de historias que tengo de esta pareja.   
> ♥

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad, no iba a subir Henray a AO3. Pero creo que sería bueno variar un poco de ambiente, despegarme un tanto de Wattpad.  
> Si desean leer más historias, de mi autoría, sobre esta hermosa pareja, pueden buscarme en Wattpad como @AnyoDanyu. Igualmente, si esta historia tiene un buen recibimiento, puedo subir las que tengo en esa cuenta.


End file.
